Illusion
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: When Mukuro offers him the perfect illusion to an unrequited love, Tsuna refuses. However, when the pain is too much to bear, he may just take his chances. Yaoi. Pairings: 1827 and 6927.


**Summary: **When Mukuro offers him the perfect illusion to an unrequited love, Tsuna refuses. However, when the pain is too much to bear, he may just take his chances. Yaoi. Pairings: 1827 and 6927.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. Neither are the characters.

**Author's Note: **This fanfic is based when they are all grown up. There may be OOC, so beware. I have not updated on KHR in a while because I'm waiting for more chapters to come out, so I'm going to make up stuff to fit my fanfic. It's partially AU anyway. Originally, this was a drabble that's actually posted on this website, however, I've decided to make a story out of it. Hopefully, it turns out okay, haha.

**Warnings: **This is yaoi, which means male x male. Do not read if you don't like. Rated M for adult content.

* * *

**Illusion: The Deal**

Winter had come again and like usual, he spent the season alone in his mansion. Well, not exactly alone. He still had Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei-onii-san, but he didn't get to spend it with the one person he wanted to spend it with. Sighing, Tsuna swiveled around in his chair, turning to face the large window behind his desk and chair. He stared at the gray sky solemnly. He stood up and walked closer to the window. Lifting his arm, he pressed his hand against the cool, transparent window. His gaze swept over the garden and fell on a head of black hair. His heart swelled at the sight of Hibari Kyoya. He bit his lower lip as he watched the older man walk across the garden path with a gray scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. His hands were stuffed inside his black trench coat. Tsuna squinted his eyes and he could see puffs of steam drifting upward every time Hibari breathed. Tsuna sighed, tapping his head against the window as he continued to watch the cloud guardian. His love for the cloud guardian began years ago when they were in middle school. At that time, when the Enma had misunderstood and the battle with the Shimon family ensued with great casualties on both side, causing him to lose his will to fight, Hibari had appeared and helped him find his way back. He respected Hibari even if he did scare him sometimes, but before he knew it, his respect had turned into love. However, his feelings would never be returned because Hibari loved someone else.

Just as his thoughts returned to the present, a blob of blond hair appeared running after Hibari. Tsuna clenched his hand as he watched Dino run toward Hibari. Dino tripped along the way, catching Hibari's attention, but the cloud guardian merely stared blankly at Dino before turning again. Dino seemed to yell after Hibari before standing and catching up to him. In one brief moment, Tsuna witness Dino kiss Hibari passionately before getting a punch in the stomach. Tsuna closed his eyes, turning his back towards the window. He slid down and sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in them. For twelve years he loved the cloud guardian, but he had never confessed and now it was too late. Maybe not too late because he probably never had a chance to begin with. Although it hurts, he still yearned. Like a scab when a child peels it, even if it means the wound will never heal, he will continue to scrape at it to satisfy the itch. Even if it bleeds, he'll continue to scratch away at it until there is nothing left except the open wound.

A sudden shiver ran down his spine. Gasping, Tsuna lifted his head and stared at the door. He knew this feeling anywhere. He always did have a presence. As he expected, the door opened and Mukuro walked through it with a smug on his face. Tsuna stood and greeted Mukuro, "This is...unusual...you don't normally visit me."

"No, so I must be going crazy since I'm actually here and it's not because you called me out," Mukuro said with a shrug.

"Ah...so...is there-?"

"A reason for my visit? Yes...I just saw Hibari and Dino kissing passionately in your garden. Not that I'm surprise, I always had a feeling those two had something going on, but to do it to blatantly where people could see them...ah, but I guess it's not as bad as samurai guy and loud mouth bomber. Now those two aren't shy."

"What are you here for?" Tsuna clenched his hands into fists at his side. He didn't want to hear more about Hibari and Dino. Not that he wasn't happy for them, he just didn't want to think about it.

"Ah yes...my reason for visiting...you see, I was bored and I thought, I should offer you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, one that might interest you. Why don't you turn around and look out your window?"

Confused, Tsuna turned and looked out his window. His eyes fell on Dino and Hibari again. They had moved over to a large bush where they wouldn't be seen from passersby and even thought Hibari looked pissed, he wasn't refusing Dino who was currently licking at his neck. Tsuna sucked in a breath, ready to turn around and ask what Mukuro was up to, but then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He froze, pressing his hands against the window. "Wha-what are you doing?" he asked shakily.

"Nothing..." whispered Mukuro.

Tsuna shivered at the feel of Mukuro's breath on his ear. His eyes slid shut as he gulped. "What kind of torture is this?"

"The kind to make you understand my offer. I know you like Hibari, Tsunayoshi. I've always known. You're not that discreet...especially when you're dead drunk. You should be careful who you're around when you go drinking...better yet, you shouldn't go at all because yo can't hold your liquor. But that night we all went drinking, you got so drunk and by some misfortune...well, I should say by some luck, I had to take you back home. Did you know what you did to me when I got you into your house?"

Tsuna shook his head and closed his eyes. He clearly remembered asking the Vongola family to go out drinking for a celebration because Kyouko had graduated college, but after drinking two cups of beer, everything was blurry. He didn't even remember how he got home. He gulped, feeling his stomach drop and a sudden dread loomed over him.

Mukuro continued, "As soon as I got pass the first step and closed the door, you pushed me against the wall and started grinding against me. Your arousal brushed against me and you looked up at me with such big, beady eyes with your mouth open and panting...it was hot. But the best part was when you pressed your body against me, wrapping your arms around my neck and whispering against my lips, 'Fuck me.' You could not believe the pleasure that coursed through my body when I heard you say those words with you grinding against me. I was ready to ravage you even if it meant tomorrow you would regret it, but then the name you whispered stopped me. You said his name...'Hibari-san...Hibrai-san...please fuck me. I love you.' It was quite disturbing since I look nothing like him. But I decided to be the gentleman and stopped you from doing something you would regret. But now...I wish I didn't because I can't seem to forget that image of you grinding against me out of my head."

Tsuna gasped as Mukuro pressed against him, rubbing his clothed erection against his ass. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. He didn't want to believe that he had done something so embarrassing. However, Mukuro was not one to lie either. He bit back a whimper as absolute horror and humiliation racked his body, shaking him to the core. He bit his lower lip from releasing a cry, but he failed quite miserably. A cry escaped his mouth as he opened his eyes and was assaulted with the sight of Dino and Hibari having sex in his garden. He pushed Mukuro away with all his strength, crying out as he rushed to his desk. He leaned over it, panting heavily as tears welled from his eyes and plopped onto the desk. He gasped and fell to his knees, annoyed by how easily he became a blubbering fool. His chest ached and it felt like his heart was ready to leap out. "Why? Why did you show me that?!" Tsuna asked painfully.

"To show you the truth," Mukuro replied blandly.

"It wasn't real..."

"But it was, even if it didn't happen in your garden, you know they're fucking each other."

"Stop...please stop Mukuro. I'm begging you, I can't handle it anymore."

It fell silent except for Tsuna's whimpering. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. After a few minutes, he finally regained his composure and stood. He dusted himself, turning to face Mukuro. He breathed shakily and found his voice, "Why...why show me this?"

Mukuro smirked, "Like I said...I have an offer. As I was saying, I wish I wasn't being such a gentleman that night. You're my target Tsunayoshi and I'm going to take it. Your lusty body has captivated me and I'm going to make it mine. In return, while I take your virginity, I will make myself appear to be Hibari for you. Of course, this is not a one time offer. I would like this to be long term. It's a good deal. I get to fuck you and you get to think that it's Hibari making love to you. Deal?"

Tsuna was lost for words. He didn't think that Mukuro would go as far as that just for a fuck. He blinked and then shook his head. It was tempting, but it was not Hibari. He wanted the real cloud guardian, not just some illusion. "I...don't want to," Tsuna said, casting his eyes down. It wouldn't be the same. His feelings would still be unrequited and he would feel guilty for using Mukuro as a substitute, not only that, but it would also be wrong to Hibari who knows nothing.

"Hmm, really now?' asked Mukuro as he walked closer to Tsuna and tipped his chin up, "You'll be happy knowing that they will get the happy ending while you wallow in your miserable ending, watching them from afar...yearning that you were the one by his side...that you would be the one he was kissing and making love to. You're satisfy just being the person on the side? Never to be noticed for more than being the Vongola boss?"

Tsuna gulped and nodded his head. Mukuro smirked at him and then shrugged, releasing his chin. Tsuna took a step back, his body shaking slightly. He held onto the desk for support as he stared at Mukuro.

The illusionist smiled smugly at him before walking pass him and whispering in his ear, "It's your choice then...but my offer still stands if you ever change your mind."

As soon as the door closed, Tsuna released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He collapsed to the floor, trying to wipe the image of Dino and Hibari from his mind. He sighed shakily, running his hand down his face. It was time he put everything behind him. He needed to move on. Hibari would never love him, so it would be pointless to go on like he was at the moment. After he calmed himself, he stood and organized the papers on his desk before heading out for the meeting.

The meeting with the other mafia leaders went well, especially since Hibari agreed to attend the meeting with him as an escort. His presence helped with the mafia familia to agree since he was noted as one of the strongest Vongola Family member. As they were leaving, Tsuna watched Hibari fro the corner of his eyes. Although he had told himself earlier that he would try to forget about the skylark, in the end, he couldn't. Seeing Hibari up close like he was right now filled him with content. He smiled to himself, enjoying their silence. They were almost to the limousine when Tsuna heard Dino's voice. He stopped and turned to see the blond man walking towards him. "Dino-san, good afternoon," greeted Tsuna. For a brief moment, he felt disappointed that his time with Hibari was over. He brushed the thought away, not wanting to linger on it.

"Good afternoon, my little brother. I heard the meeting went well. That's good," Dino said with a grin.

"Un...uh, so...are you here to pick up Hibari-san?" he asked.

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Oh, because it's usually why you come to see me nowadays."

"Eh?! Really? Ahh, I'm so sorry!" Dino clasped his hands together and bowed his head, "I''ll come by to visit you more often!"

Dino grinned at him and then lunged for a hug. Tsuna laughed and hugged him back. He felt guilty for ever feeling jealousy of Dino. He was like an older brother. He should be happy that Hibari and him were together. They were made for each other. Tsuna stepped back as Dino released him and nodded for Hibari to follow him. Hibari turned to leave him without uttering a word of goodbye. As Tsuna watched them leave together side by side, he felt a stab in his chest. Closing his eyes, he shook the pain away. He stepped into the limo, closing the car door. The car started and they departed from the building. Tsuna rested his head against the tinted window of the limousine, watching the scenery pass by. His thoughts lingered back to Dino and Hibari. Mukuro's illusion of the two having sex appeared in his head again. He squeezed his eyes tightly, trying his best to make it disappear. He didn't want to remember such a scene. It made things too real. Hibari would never be his..._not in real life, but maybe in an illusion he could_. Tsuna's eyes fluttered open as Mukuro's offer came back to him. He frowned at himself, ashamed for even thinking of accepting the offer. Still...it was a good offer. Tsuna's gaze drifted to his hands lying limp on his lap. In an illusion, Hibari could be his. He would be able to feel the smooth, toned body under his fingertips as he caressed the cloud guardian. He would be able to taste his lips and feel him inside. Tsuna shuddered at the thought. He could believe in a small lie and for once, he could be...happy. Clenching his hands, Tsuna leaned forward and told the driver to turn around. He needed to see Mukuro.

The limousine came to a stop at a tall building. Mukuro and his gang had long since moved from Kokuyo Land and into the building he was currently staring at the moment. Gathering his courage, Tsuna stepped out of the limo. He headed towards the building door and walked in. Entering into the building was easy since he was the Vongola boss, but as usual Ken was demanding why he was there. It was Chrome who saved him.

"Boss?" Chrome said as she appeared, "Are you here to see Mukuro-sama?"

"Y-yeah," Tsuna replied, "How d-did you know?"

"Mukuro-sama said you would come by. Follow me."

"Chrome! Why are you taking him to Mukuro-sama? He'll only bother him!" Ken yelled.

"But Mukuro-sama said he wanted to see boss if he stops by," Chrome replied.

"Urgh...fine!" Ken muttered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Tsuna muttered an apology before quickly following after Chrome. They got into an elevator where Chrome pressed the number thirteen. Tsuna fidgeted with his fingers at they waited. He turned to lok at Chrome and smiled. "So...has Mukuro been treating you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Mukuro-sama is very nice," Chrome replied with a shy smile.

"That's good."

The silence fell over them again and continued that way until they reached the thirteenth floor. The elevator dinged before sliding open. Chrome stepped out first and Tsuna followed. They came to a double door where Chrome knocked on it and announced that he was there to see Mukuro. A few seconds passed before he heard Mukuro's voice. Chrome gestured to the door and Tsuna thanked her before opening the door. He stepped inside, closing it behind him. He saw Mukuro sitting on a chair by his desk, his elbows propped on top of it with his chin resting against the back of his folded hands. Tsuna took a step, faltering slightly. He was beginning to doubt himself for ever coming.

"Don't hesitate," Mukuro's voice rang through the quiet office.

Tsuna flinched, but he took another step. He slowly walked toward Mukuro's desk and stood in front of it. He shifted from feet to feet, his eyes darting to the side to avoid looking at the illusionist straight in the eyes. Guilt was bubbling inside him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong on so many levels, but the temptation was strong. "Your offer...still stands?" he asked, his eyes still avoiding Mukuro's.

"Kufufu, it does...but it will only work if you look at me," Mukuro said.

Squeezing his eyes, Tsuna thought about bolting, but in the end, he slowly opened them and looked at Mukuro. He was taken aback at the sight of Hibari sitting in the chair and staring at him. "Hi...bari-san?" he whispered. He took a step back, remembering that it was only an illusion.

"Herbivore...is there something you want?" asked the illusion of Hibari.

Tsuna bit his bottom lip. It felt so real. His face, his voice, even his personality was the same. "I...I..." he stuttered, unsure of how to approach the topic he wanted.

"If you have nothing to say, leave," said the illusion, "It is merely crowding my office."

Tsuna stared and then said, "I love you. I have always...for a long time. I want you to hold me...to embrace me and love me with everything you have. Please...please let me be by your side."

Hibari stared at him blankly and for moment, Tsuna felt nervous. Although he knew it was an illusion, it really seemed like it was him sitting on the chair. As the minutes ticked by, Tsuna was about to ask what his answer was, but stopped himself when a hand was held out for him.

"Then allow me to bite you," Hibari said, "I shall satisfy that hunger of yours."

A shudder ran through his body. He reached for the hand slowly. It pulled him on top of the desk and he crawled on top, leaning over the skylark illusion. He stared into gray eyes, falling into a trance. At that moment, Tsuna knew...even if it was an illusion, he could believe it. Even if it was just a lie, he would make it a reality. He tipped his head down and finally kissed those lips that he yearned for.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so...this is the first chapter. And...lots of OOC. XD


End file.
